The present disclosure relates generally to breakaway connectors and, more particularly, to a breakaway connector for use in clinical settings.
It is common for a patient in a clinical setting to receive catheterization treatment, during which a tube is inserted into a cavity, duct, or vessel of the patient when administering fluids to the patient or draining fluids from the patient. To maintain proper insertion of the tube in the patient, the tube is often fastened to the patient's body, using tape for example. However, because the tube typically hangs loosely in its extension to a nearby fluid reservoir, the tube can become caught on adjacent people or devices while the patient is being treated, thereby causing the tube to pull away from the patient. This can result in the tube being damaged and/or removed from the patient, which in turn can cause discomfort to the patient and can require replacement and/or reinsertion of the tube, not to mention the possible loss of fluid from the fluid system or the loss of sterility in the fluid system.
There is a need, therefore, for a breakaway connector that permits detachment of a tube under the influence of an external pulling force.